A Tale of Two Slytherins
by Alpha's Opinianated Law
Summary: Draco Malfoy never expected to be best friends with a half-blood, and most definitely did not expect to fall in love with her. This is their tale. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Half Blood Slytherin

**_A/N: _**

**_The plot will start in the fourth year, but now I am doing one chapter per year, leading up to the fourth. Sorry if it's a bit slow._**

**_This is a rewrite of my old story… enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: The Half-Blood Slytherin**

_First Year_

I was so excited. I was finally, _finally _going to Hogwarts. Ever since my seventeen year old sister, Misty, had gone, and came back with adventurous tales, I had been positively dying to go, and now, I was!

We'd be leaving in an hour and I was throwing "last minute things" in my trunk - robes, shoes, lip gloss and books.

I checked my long packing list one last time. I had packed everything.

"Morning," my mother, Anne, greeted me when I came downstairs. She was making pancakes and bacon. My stomach growled, I was really going to miss her mouth-watering cooking.

"Good morning," I beamed. I was so excited for Hogwarts, that stupid smile wouldn't come off of my face.

"I bet you can't wait to go to Hogwarts," mother said, waving her wand. The pancakes and bacon gracefully landed on 4 plates and on the table. "Breakfast is ready!"

Almost immediately, my father, Chris, and sister Misty, came downstairs. It was amazing how much they looked alike. They both had shiny black hair, green eyes and the same friendly manner.

I, Scarlett, also had jet-black hair but I inherited my mother's sparkling blue eyes - and never ending appetite, which explained why I had already wolfed down 4 pancakes and half a dozen pieces of bacon.

"More please," I said, gulping down my orange juice.

Mom sighed. "Why must you eat so much? she tipped two more pancakes onto my plate. "That's all you're going to get, I don't want you getting fat, dear."

"Mom, the day Scarlett is fat is the day Lord Voldermort isn't evil," Misty said.

"She's right," I agreed heartily, "Can I have more food now?"

"No," Mom said, "But you two can have 100 Galleons each for the school year. I also packed some turkey sandwiches and snacks in a small bag. If you need anything, just send an owl. Scarlett, your new owl Calypso will know exactly where to go so -." My father pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh... I know that your worried about the kids but they'll be okay."

Mother took a deep breath. "I know, I know."

Misty patted her on the back. "Sure you do."

~.~.~

After tearful goodbyes and many "good lucks" and "don't get in troubles," I was on the train. I tried to find an empty compartment, but it wasn't easy, the train was so crowded.

I gave up and opened the compartment door where a pretty, curly haired girl sat. She had chocolate brown hair, warm brown eyes, and perfectly tan skin. I couldn't help feeling a little bit intimidated.

"Hello," the girls said, holding out her hand, "I'm Prim Selwyn."

"Scarlett Collins," I responded rather shyly.

"Your dad's the head of the Auror office, right?"

I nodded.

Right then, two more girls entered: a small, light brown haired girl and a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. If I had felt intimidated before, it was nothing compared to now.

"I'm Hannah Nott," smiled the brown haired girl, revealing even, white teeth.

"Alanna," whispered the beautiful girl in a barely audible voice.

Alanna's pale cheeks turned pink. "Rookwood."

I couldn't help letting out a gasp. Augustus Rookwood had nearly killed my father, but after a vicious fight, Rookwood had fallen and was put into Askaban.

Alanna buried her face in her hands. "I'm not proud of my family, I'm ashamed of that. I hate them so much, especially my father!"

I awkwardly stroked her back. "It's okay, just because your parents were evil doesn't mean that you have to be."

Alanna sniffed. Her eyes were red. "Thank you," she mumured, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I cry."

We cheered her up by buying lots of candy from the cart and talking about random things that came onto our minds.

Later on, 5 boys came into our compartment, making it even more crowded than it already was.

A handsome boy with a pale, pointed face sat down next to me. I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach when his arm brushed mine. "Hello," he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Scarlett Collins," I replied. I couldn't help feeling nervous under Draco's steel gray gaze.

"Pure-blood?"

"Half-blood." My mom was a half-blood while my dad was pure.

He snorted. "Better than being a Mudblood, I suppose. What house do you want to be in?"

I shrugged. My mom and sister were Slytherins and my dad a Ravenclaw. "Slytherin, probably."

Draco looked satisfied. "Good."

For the rest of the train ride, we talked about Hogwarts.

"Potions is going to be easy," Draco scoffed, "My father knows the teacher, Snape, and all I have to do is suck up to him a bit, and I'll pass. No hard work needed."

I frowned. "I doubt that will happen."

"Of course it will, _everyone _respects my father," Draco said.

~.~.~.

"Collins, Scarlett!" called Professor McGonagall. I gulped, _here we go._

She placed the Sorting Hat on my head. _"Ah, another Collins," _it said, _"You've got much talent, very clever, and ambitious and brave, as well. You will do almost anything to reach your goal and save your friends." _

_"Ugh, not Gryffindor," _I thought.

_"Not Gryffindor, eh? Well then, I'd best put you in... _SLYTHERIN!"

Immensely relieved, I sat down at the Slytherin table.

I watched as Draco got sorted into Slytherin. The hat had barely even touched his head! He smirked arrogantly and sat down next to me. I felt that sensation again.

Alanna, Prim, and Hannah and three other girls also got sorted into Slytherin, as well. I was delighted - and positively starving as well.

Finally, the Sorting ended and Dumbledore stood. He said exactly four words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" _He's mad._

I looked away from Dumbledore and found myself facing mountains of food. I scooped a large pile of roast potatoes onto my plate and began to eat. It was absolutely _heavenly_.

I was interrupted from eating my food by a dark haired girl. "Excuse me, are your robes of silk?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh good, I bought four pairs of them and I wasn't sure if we were allowed to have them," she said, "I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way, and yuou're Scarlett Collins, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Say, look at that girl over there with the acne, she's so ugly!"

I couldn't help giggling. "Oh, that's Eloise Midgen. My father knows her parents, she obviously got her looks from them."

The first years were soon insulting, well, basically everyone that wasn't Slytherin. "That Mudblood's hair could fit the Weasley's dump of a house in it," Draco snickered.

Normally, I was nice to people, but here, surrounded by rude and obnoxious Slytherins, I just couldn't help myself. "Look at her teeth, they're the size of a beaver's," I said.

Misty had told me that Slytherins were basically rude to everyone except themselves - she was completely right.

~.~.~.

_1 week later_

I loved Hogwarts - the classes, the castle, everything. I had became friends with several of the Slytherins: Prim, Pansy, Alanna and Hannah were my closest girl friends but I was on good terms with Stefanie Stone and Millicent Bulstrode, who were also in my year.

Draco and I, however, were positively inseperatable. He was insulting, plotting, slightly churlish, and arrogant. I was nicer, smarter, I paid attention in class and actually did my homework. Then I helped Draco do his.

Draco had other friends beside me: Crabbe, Goyle (who were more of his servants), Theodore Nott (twin brother of Hannah) and Blaise Zabini. We were the leaders of our little gang.

The thing that we were all looking foward to were flying lessons, which we would have with the Gryffindors this afternoon. Draco said that it was a wonderful time to get Harry Potter and his ugly red friend in trouble. I didn't respond.

We were extremely impatient during Transfiguration, the class we had before, and when it finally ended, we raced out of the classroom and to the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco and I raced to the pitch. We were neck and neck. Until he pushed me into a pile of mud and I shoved him into a tree. We arrived dirty and slightly bruised. Madam Hooch glared at us.

"You should shoot a jinx at the Mudblood," Draco hissed from the side of his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because she's a Mudblood."

"I know she is one, but I don't see why. She's never done anything to us."

"She's alive."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" Draco looked at me and made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I pulled out my way and muttered, "_Locomotor Mortis_."

Unfortunately, I missed and Madam Hooch saw me. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I responded cheekily. The Slytherins snickered, and even some of the Gryffindors.

"Detention eight o'clock, tonight. And if I hear another word from you, it'll be 20 points from Slytherin."

I stuck my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.

~.~.~.

_1 month later_

I was sitting at my usual table with Draco and Prim while Snape was handing out our homework. As usual, I had received 100 points out of 100. Draco got 110 out of 100.

When Snape had finished, he walked to the front of the classroom and said in his usual sneering voice, "Those of you that have received less than 60% will be assigned a tutor. Longbottom with Miss Nott, Weasley with Miss Parkinson, Crabbe by Granger, Goyle by Zabini, Brown with Miss Selwyn and Potter with Miss Collins. If there is no improvement shown, then both the tutor and student will fail this class."

I sighed, at least I didn't have to be paired with Crabbe or Goyle - that would be just hopeless.

~.~.~.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded as I gathered my Potions textbook, parchment and quills.

"I'm going to the library," I replied and began walking towards the door.

"Why?"

"To tutor Harry."

Draco's gray eyes turned angry. "You're going to meet _Potter, _the _hero, _the _Boy-Who Lived_? Of course you would, are us Slytherins not good enough for you? Are you going to switch do Gryffindor now so you can be with your new _boyfriend_?" he sneered.

I glared coldly at him. "No, actually, I'm going to go and help him with his homework so I don't fail Potions class. Goodbye, _Malfoy_." And with that, I stormed out of the common room.

_I didn't get it. One minute Draco and I were getting along just fine, and then the next we were mad at each other or arguing over something stupid. And, what was up with his possesiveness? He knew I had to go and tutor Harry, otherwise I would fail Potions, and he knew how important classes were for me. Did he have to be so controlling? Maybe it's just his nature, he does act like the world revolves around him. Well, I will show him that it doesn't. _

"Hi Harry," I said in a rather dry tone. I was still mad at Draco.

Harry just nodded.

I frowned. "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm bad, you know. There are actually _nice _Slytherins."

He snorted. "You're friends with Malfoy, no one _nice _is friends with him." Okay, well, maybe... I was nice (to most people, most of the time anyways)

"We're not all bad," I insisted, "It's just sometimes, older Slytherins rub off on us and that's why we're that way. Peer pressure."

I saw a hint of a smile on his face. Okay, we were getting there.

~.~.~

_End of the School Year_

I was at the end of the year feast, celebrating Slytherin's victory of the House Cup for the seventh year running.

Shockingly, I became friends with Harry Potter (good friends, actually), and for Harry's sake, I was actually decent (sort of) to Weasley and Granger (to their face, most of the time, anyways)

"We won the cup!" Draco banged his goblet on the table, "And we beat the Gryffindorks!" I had also resolved my fight with Draco. Turns out, Draco was just having this tiny jealously issue. He never admitted it, but I could tell. Besides, his apology was absolutely delicious - a giant box of chocolate frogs.

I rolled my eyes. "You mean the Gryffindors?"

"No."

The Great Hall became quiet as Dumbledore stood. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," he said, "However, recent events ust be taken into account."

_Huh? _My smile faded a little.

"Ahem," Dumbledore continued, "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award the Gryffindor house 50 points."

_At least we're still in the lead,_ I thought, as the Gryffindors cheered.

"Second, to Miss Hermoine Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor House 50 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter," the room got deadly silent, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points." Draco and I looked at each other, disgust etched on our faces. We were TIED with Gryffindor. And to our horror, Dumbledore continued to speak. "There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, the Slytherin table exploded with anger. I could not belive, we had been beaten by Gryffindor. I vowed to beat them next year.

~.~.~.

_"Collins, or Scarlett, whatever," _

_I am going to be at Diagon Alley on the 20th, so you'd better be there."_

_Draco_

_**And that's it! I hoped you love it :) Please review, it would mean a lot! **_


	2. Year of the First Boyfriend

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the **__**wonderful **__**reviews that I got, you guys rock! Also thanks to my awesome beta, GoldenSnitchSeeker7, who I forgot to mention last chapter. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter! :)**_

**Chapter 2: Year of the First Boyfriend**

_Second Year_

The Great Hall was full of talking and eating. In my case however, it was mainly eating. I had already finished a small steak, a cup of potatoes, and a bowl of creamed corn in less than ten minutes - and I was still hungry.

All the girls in my year were staring, their mouths wide open, eyes full of disbelief. "How do you eat all of that?" one of my best friends, Hannah Nott, demanded. I shrugged and continued to eat.

"And how do you stay so thin?" Stefanie Stone said enviously. She was a fellow second year Slytherin who had a habit of going on diets and then just gaining all the weight back a week later.

I didn't reply. I was tenderly eating a delicious fried chicken leg. _Ah, Hogwarts really did have the best food._

"You eat like a queen too!" Prim, another one of my best friends, said incredulously, "All delicate and sophisticated. Yet, you eat quicker than Goyle, and that's saying something."

Having people comment on my eating habits were very common, I wasn't sure why, I just ate like a normal person, except maybe I ate twice as much as I should have, but oh well, old habits die hard.

The food then disappeared, the plates sparkling clean, éclairs, ice cream of every flavor, puddings and my favorite triple layer, dark chocolate cake appeared. I immediately began to eat s lice of it when I felt something sticky hit the back of my neck.

I wheeled around and saw my best friend, Draco Lucius Malfoy, holding an empty plate and wearing his signature smirk.

"Hello Draco," I said coolly, trying to stop the smile that was itching to form on my face whenever I saw him.

He did his best to look innocent. Too bad I was the only that he couldn't deceive. "How are you?" he said in a lofty voice

"Good, you?" I said casually, while picking up a bowl of pudding. Everyone was watching intently.

"I'm just gre-," Draco never got to finish his sentence. I smashed the pudding in his face, and the girls cheered. It would have been perfect if Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher, hadn't seen us.

She began walking furiously to our table and had nearly gotten there when Draco dumped a jug of pumpkin juice on my midnight-black hair.

"What do you two think you're doing? Miss Collins, I expected better from you. 10 points from Slytherin and detention for both of you."

When McGonagall left, Draco grinned at me. "That was fun."

~.~.~.~

_1 month later_

Today, Draco managed to convince me not to even bother to show up. Normally, I would _never _ditch class (it was too important). But, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a complete and utter joke. Our teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, seemed to think that a class was him reading to us about his so called "adventures."

So, Draco, Prim, Alanna, Pansy, Hannah, Blaise, Theo and I just went back to our common room. Crabbe and Goyle followed us too but Draco made them go up to the dorm.

"I'm bored," Theo said.

"Me too," sighed Alanna.

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Pansy.

We agreed and bgean to play with Draco starting the game.

"Scarlett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, truths are for wimps."

"Well said," Draco agreed, "Okay... I dare you to propose to Crabbe."

_Ew! _Pansy giggled.

"Fine," I sighed. I walked up to the boys' dormitories where Crabbe and Goyle were trying to figure out how to play Exploding Snap. "Crabbe, will you merry me?" I said in a monotone voice.

Crabbe's ugly voice looked shocked, and then he broke into a smile. "Well, not _now," _he said stupidly, "but will you be my girlfriend?"

"NO!" I screamed, "You're not even CUTE!" And with that, I stomped out of the room, leaving a very hurt and confused Crabbe.

"You're turn Scar," Hannah said cheerfully.

"Alright Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Hermoine Granger the next time you see her."

Blaise turned green. "The _Mudblood_? I hate you."

Blaise then dared Prim to write Weasley a love letter. Prim groaned, but obliged.

_Weasley,_

_Out of all the stars in the sky, you are the hottest one I see. I know you are a blood traitor, but I love you._

_Prim_

She sent the letter and gave Blaise a death glare. "Okay," Prim looked as if she was struck with a brilliant idea. "Alanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare.

Prim whispered something to Alanna, who nodded eagerly.

"Scarlett, truth or dare?" Alanna asked me.

I frowned. "What was your dare?"

"This," Alanna said impatiently.

I frowned. "Dare, then."

"I dare you to tell me how cute you think Draco looks on a scale of 1 to 10."

My jaw dropped. _That _was my dare? Okay, so maybe I thought Draco was cute, but I never told anone what I thought and it would be very awkward to give my truthful answer with Draco smirking at me.

But, I deeply respected the rules of truth or dare so I would have no choice but to tell the truth. "Ten," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks turn red.

The girls looked satisfied, Blaise and Theodore skeptical, Draco, very pleased. "Aw, you're not ugly either," he said to me. If it were possible, I got even redder.

To break the rather awkward silence, I quickly spoke. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um... who do you like?"

"Blaise," Pansy said, without a trace of embarrassment, "Okay Hannah, truth or dare."

Before Pansy could say anything, Alanna whispered something in her year and Pansy's face slowly formed into a smile. "Draco, truth or dare?" she asked him. I really didn't have a good feeling about what they were doing.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me how pretty you think Scarlett is on a scale of 1 to 10." And my thoughts are proven. I nervously turned to Draco, wondering what he would say. _Please be at least a 7, please at least a 7. _I snuck a peek at Draco, he looked even paler than usual.

"Eleven," he finally said. My face turned bright red once again and Draco looked as if he was going to die; Theo patted him sympthetically on the back.

A minute later, Draco had regained his usual drawling manner. "Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Hannah, who had been talking urgently to Prim and Alanna, stopped talking. "Truth."

"If you had to date on second year Gryffindor who would it be?"

"Harry," Hannah said and after a moment of thought, she said, "Okay Draco, truth or dare." Hannah had a malicious grin on her face - I did not have a good feeling about whatever she was going to do.

Of course, Draco said dare, causing Hannah's grin to widen. "I dare you to kiss Scarlett."

Draco's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide and his face red. I was shocked. Was _this _what my so called friends had been planning? Were they _trying _to torture me?

"You have to," Pansy grinned evily.

Draco took a deep breath. "Fine..." he sat down next to me, cupped my face in his hands which made gave me a shiver down my spine, "I'm sorry, Scar." He leaned foward and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss felt amazing and I eagerly kissed Draco back. This was absolutely the best feeling in the world.

Finally, we broke apart, both of us looking flushed, but very pleased at the same time. Theo wolf-whistled and I couldn't help but grin.

~.~.~.~

Everyone left after that to give Draco and I some "privacy."

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"So..."was my very cool (not) reply.

He was silent and then looked at me. "Scarlett, will you be my girlfriend?" the words came out fast and unexpected, but I had never heard of a better sentence in my life.

"No," I responded cheerfully.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding," I giggled playfully, "Of course I will."

Draco's face broke into a smile. "Cool." And then he kissed me again.

~.~.~.~

_1 week later_

The fact that Draco Malfoy was no my boyfriend seemed to interest a lot of people. Everywhere we went, people stared and whispered.

But, to be honest, Draco and I were more concerned with the fact that Quidditch tryouts were only half a class away. I think I was by far the most nervous. During Charms, I forgot to take notes and when Flitwick called on me, I didn't even reply, having been thinking about the tryout yet again.

Draco, on the other hand, said he was nervous at all, but I saw him wringing his hands together, which he only did when he was worried. "My father will donate 7 Nimbus 2001s to the entire team if I make it," he told me one day. I did not approve of the bribery, but I didn't say anything, it was just Draco being Draco, after all.

By the time we had arrived at the Quidditch pitch, I was a wreck and shaking. "You'll be fine," Draco put his arm around me and I calmed immediately at his touch.

Marcus Flint, the captain of the team, blew his whistle. "Alright, everyone, who is trying out, over here!" Shaking, I walked over with my friends. Flint winked at me - Draco tightened his grip around me. "Chasers first, you get 10 tries to score. The people that show the most potential and or score the most will make it."

I took a deep b reath and followed Flint along with Alanna and seven other hopefuls. "Good luck," Draco said to me. I smiled weakly.

"Okay, who's first?" said Flint.

"Me," Daphne Greengrass, a slightly conceited third year stepped up.

She mounted her broom and kicked off. I watched as she scored eight out of ten points. Ten minutes later, it was my turn.

I gingerly took the Quaffle. _You can do this, yes you can. You are amazing, you are a Slytherin, now shoot the stupid Quaffle. _I carefully analyzed the hoops. Okay... I chucked the ball as hard as I could and nervously watched it... score! I did that 9 more times and I flew back to the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

"You definitely made the team," Alanna said, "I dunno if I did, I only scored eight times."

We impatiently waited for the tryouts to finish, no one speaking a world. Finally, Flint blew his whistle. "The three chasers are Adrian Pucey, Alanna Rookwood and Scarlett Collins." Alanna and I squealed and hugged each other. Draco kissed me, I nearly fainted.

"The beaters are me and Carter Derrick. The Seeker is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes!" Draco punched the air with his fist.

...

It was the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

At breakfast, I was so nervous, I could barely eat. _Yes, that's very weird. _Even Draco looked paler than usual. Though, when I asked him if was, he scoffed. "We've got the best brooms at Hogwarts, there is no way we can lose." But he didn't seem very certain. That made me even more worried.

Around ten o'clock, we went out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright, gather 'round," said Madam Hooch briskly, "On my whistle... three... two...one..."

I immediately flew into the air, grabbing the Quaffle.

I zigzagged through the field and to the goal where the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood was waiting. I threw the Quaffle but it was blocked.

The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins groaned. I scowled. _God that was embarrassing. I can't embarass myself like that next time, especially not in front of Draco._

Gritting my teeth, I hurled after Angelina Johnson, who now had the possession of the Quaffle.

Flint hit a Bludger at her and she dropped it. Adrian caught the ball and began speeding towards Wood. He passed the ball to Alanna, who passed the ball to me. Determined not to miss this time, I made sure my aim was precise and exact. I threw the Quaffle as hard as I could muster.

"Slytherins score," came Lee Jordan's voice.

Draco winked at me and I nearly fell off my broom. He snickered. _Curse Draco, I could have gotten injured. _

The game continued. In the next 20 minutes, we had scored eighty points overall while Gryffindor had scored nothing.

Now, it was all up to Draco to get the snitch and we would win the game.

Gryffindor then had a timeout, probably to discuss the Bludger was relentlessly chasing after Harry.

They flew back into the air and we continued to play. I scored once again, making the game ninety to nothing.

I turned on my broom and saw Draco taunting Harry, not noticing the Snitch floating by his ear. Harry, however, did.

"Draco, you idiot, the Snitch is by your freaking left year!" I yelled. _My boyfriend is stupid, that's just great. _

Draco whipped his head around and saw the Snitch. He immediately grabbed it. "YES!" _My boyfriend is a Slytherin hero, yay!_

The Slytherins cheered. "Slytherin's win with 240 points to nothing," said Jordan defeatedly.

It may have been a defeat for him, but most definitely not for us.

"Victory party!" yelled Flint.

...

_Close to the end of the school year_

As I was walking back to my dormitory, I ran into Harry, Weasley and Lockhart.

"We know where the Chamber of Secrets is," said a breathless Harry. "Come on."

I let out a little gasp. Harry had told me about the strange noise that he heard and his theories on the Chamber of Secrets. To be honest, I was shocked he told me. He was the only Gryffindor that completely trusted me.

"Oh, it's you," said Moaning Myrtle said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask how you died."

"Ooh, it was dreaful. It happened right here." Myrtle said very enthusiastic about her death and I couldn't help being creeped out. _Weirdo._ "I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses."

I muffled a laugh.

"The door was locked and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think. Anyway, what really got me that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go use his own toilet," Myrtle paused for so called dramatic effect, "and then I died."

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea," said Myrtle in a whisper," All I remember is seeing a pair of big, yellow eyes."

"Where did you see them?"

Myrtle pointed to the sink.

Harry, Ron and I examined every inch of the sink until Harry found a small snake on one of the copper taps.

"It's never worked," Myrtle said, as Harry tried to turn it on.

"Harry, speak Parseltongue to open it," said Ron.

"What?" Harry seemed disbelieving.

"Just do it," I insisted.

"Open," said Harry.

Ron and I shook our heads.

Harry tried again and out came a hissing noise.

The tap glowed a blinding white and began to spin. Next, the sink began to move. Soon, it sank out of sight and was replaced by an enormous pipe.

"I'm going down there," Harry said determindly.

"Me too," said Ron.

"And me," I added. _What's life without a little bit of adventure?_

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, walking towards the door, "I'll just-"

"You're going in first," I snapped while the other two pointed their wands at him.

Lockhart made a feeble noise. "What good will I do?" he whimpered.

"Oh shut it," I said and shoved him down the pipe.

The three of us hurriedly followed. Despite all the tension, I couldn't help thinking that going down the pipe was fun.

But I was worried about what was going to happen once we were at the bottom. What ifi we landed in mud? _Thud. _My favorite dragon skin boots hit the damp, dirty floor. "Ew," I shook my pointy red shoe, "Now my shoes are all ruined."

"My sister might be _dead _and you're worried about your shoes?" said Ron incredulously.

"Of course," I was genuinely shocked. "Shoes are a necessity."

"Narcissist," Ron muttered. "What's wrong with you? Well, of course you are a Slytherin so that explains ever-"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry.

Ron snorted. "You're telling me to shut up? With Little Miss Slytherin here?"

"Yes he is, Weasley, and I quite agree with Harry so shut up," I snapped at him.

Ron looked rather taken aback.

We were distracted by Lockhart trying to escape, yet again. "Don't even think about it," I growled.

Lockhart made that whimpering noise again.

"Oh shut it."

Ron pointed to something on the ground. "There's something there."

I watched nervously as Harry muttered "Lumos." The light revealed the skin of a giant, green snake.

There was a sudden movement behind us. Lockhart was on his knees, coughing. "Get up," said Ron sharply.

Suddenly, Lockhart dove at Ron, knocking him to the ground and snatching his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I yelled. Lockhart froze and fell to the ground.

"Git," Ron grumbled, getting to his feet. "We'll just leave him here, serves him right."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You guys wait," Harry decided, "I'll go on... if I'm not back in an hour..."

"You'll be okay," my voice sounded shaky. "You'll make it."

"See you." And he set off.

Ron and I were silent. I knew we were both thinking the same thing: _What if Harry doesn't come back? _

"He'll come back, don't worry," I reassured Ron, and myself.

Ten minutes later, Ron said suddenly. "Harry likes you, you know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well I would think so, seeing he's my friend." Though I knew exactly what Ron meant.

"No, he likes you more than a friend."

"Oh." I now felt rather awkward.

"But you're dating Draco."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why _not_?"

"Because he's _Draco_," said Ron, as if that explained everything.

"Do explain, Weasley," I said.

"He's a Slytherin, he's annoying, a prat, arrogant-"

"_Devishly _handsome, smart, sweet, funny and a good kisser," I finished.

Ron looked like he was about to throw up. "You've _kissed _him?"

"Yes Weasley, over fifteen times, actually and he's absolutely _amazing _at it," I said. _Well, it's the truth._

"Okay, how is Draco Malfoy generous, then?" Ron asked.

"He bought me a necklace my birthday," I lovingly fingered the beautiful necklace Draco gave me with blue topaz the exact color of my icy eyes. (**_Here is the website for the necklace .?prod=CL855102) _**"It was 5,400 Galleons."

Ron's jaw dropped. I suppose that's how much his extremely poor family made in a year.

"Close your mouth, Ron, you'll catch flies," I said.

"You called me Ron," he seemed shock.

"I like to transition between Ron and Weasley," I responded, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

We didn't talk any longer.

After what seemed like forever, Harry came back with a very pale and limp Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Ron. He ran over and hugged his sister.

I hugged Harry and nodded curtly at the little Weaslette.

...

_General POV_

_The Malfoy Manor_

_Summer_

"I saw you with that Collins girl," Lucius Malfoy said to his only son.

"Yes father," Draco replied.

His parents and him were sitting at their elegant dining table because Lucius wanted to discuss something completely unacceptable with Draco.

"What is the relationship between you and her?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't quite told his parents.

"She's my girlfriend," he mumbled.

Lucius's grey eyes flashed furiously. "And you never bothered to me or your mother? And she's a half-blood and most definitely not worthy of any Malfoy. Draco, you know full well that you are bethrothed to Pansy Parkinson, a _much _worthier choice. The next time you see the girl, you are to break up with her and become the boyfriend of Miss Parkinson. Am I understood?"

Draco bowed his head. Scarlett wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best friend, the only person that he completely trusted with his life (other than his mother), she was his confidant, she knew him best.

But he couldn't disobey his father, he was scared and confused.

"Well son? Will you obey me?" Lucius's eyes bore into Draco's.

"Yes father, I will do as you say."

**_And that's it! Kind of a cliffy... go check out the necklace, it's stunning! But before that, please review! _**


	3. Summer

_**Hey, I am back! I know it's been FOREVER and I want to thank you for sticking with me :) I know this was a super short chapter, but I really wanted to post something and I promise I will start posting quickly. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**_

**Chapter 3: Summer**

_Third Year_

_Draco's POV_

I sat in my room, doing nothing but thinking. Thinking about how in the world I am going to tell Scarlett that we would have to break up because of my father. Honestly, I doubted that she would understand. She had always been the one to not let anyone get into her way of doing well, anything. But, I had no choice, did I? My father's word was what was going to be what's going to happen.

All of a sudden, I hated him, I hated him for breaking up my relationship with Scarlett. But hate wasn't enough. I had to.

I had to marry Pansy, I had to dump Scarlett, my girlfriend and best friend.

_General POV_

In a large, cheerful white mansion, lived the Collins family. The only thing that moved on the grand estate was a tawny eagle flying to the window of thirteen year old Scarlett, who was innocently sitting in her room.

When she saw the familiar owl, a smile slowly spread across her pretty face. Draco, the girl thought, eagerly opening the window and unscrolling the small piece of parchment.

_Scarlett, _

_There is no easy way I am going to tell you this and I want you to know that this painful. _

_My father says that the only thing we can be is friends. I'm sorry. And I have to marry Pansy, it was decided from the moment they figured out I was a boy and Pansy was a girl. It's absurd, crazy, I know. _

_Once again, I'm sorry._

_Draco _

"Oh my God," Scarlett clasped her hand over her mouth and felt warm tears spring into her eyes. _How _could he? It was just his stupid father, stupid Lucius Malfoy. What the hell was she going to do when school started in one week? How would she and Draco act? Would they still be friends, even?

She buried her face into her pillow and cried. It wasn't the thought of them not dating that hurt her (they were very young, after all and it was nothing serious), it was the thought of her and Draco not speaking to each other, not goofing around, getting detentions, and him cheating off her tests that hurt her the most.

And then the thought of Draco and Pansy getting married, Pansy becoming Pansy Malfoy. Scarlett shuddered, it didn't sound right. Now, Scarlett Malfoy... oh no, what was she thinking? Scarlett and Draco didn't have a chance now, not at all.

_**Did you like it? Please review, they make my day! :P**_


	4. I'm Cool With You

_**Guess what? Your reviews made me quickly write and update, so keep them coming and thank you :) Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review again!**_

_**This is another shortie, but after this chapter, we will finally get to fourth year, where I will begin the plot! Done with the rising action :) **_

**Chapter 4: I'm Cool With You**

_Third Year_

_Scarlett's POV_

I forced myself to stay strong, you know? There was no way I was going to let Draco see me crying my head off, my eyes bloody red and puffy. I mean, if I acted like nothing major had happened (even though it sort of had), we'd remain friends. That thought calms me, Draco's friendship means everything, who cares if we're dating or not. Thinking back, sure, I had a crush on Draco, but it was totally innocent, I never actually wanted a boyfriend. Its official: I don't care about dating Draco, I care about our friendship.

I'm dead serious.

So, I arrived at the train station and I saw a head of sleek blonde hair atop a perfect face, guess what I did? I ran over and gave Draco Malfoy, my first ex-boyfriend, an enormous bear hug. Right in front of his dad. Whoops, guess I didn't see him there.

Lucius Malfoy looked at me icily.

"Hello Scarlett," he drawled, sounding exactly like Draco.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," I faked a smile and stuck out a stiff hand. "How are you?"

He ignored me and turned to his son. "Have a good year, Draco. And, most importantly, get good grades, beat that filthy Mudblood. Understood?"

"Yes father," Draco mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. Draco never just obeyed someone that easily. And to think I thought I knew everything about him. Draco has a weak side! Haha, I'm going to tease him on that one.

"Ah, Samuel," Lucius said to Pansy's father, a short man with a thin face and a flat nose. "Now, where's your lovely daughter?

I saw Draco flinch; I frowned. What did Draco have against Pansy? I thought they were friends.

Mr. Parkinson put his hand on a guilty and grumpy looking Pansy. "Can I go on the train with Scarlett, now?" she snapped.

"Come here Draco," instructed Lucius, "What do you say to Pansy?"

Draco's face turned an ugly crimson. "Hello."

Lucius shot him a death glare.

"Dad, she already knows, why do I have to say it?"

"Alright Draco, if you are going to be stubborn, I will just declare that you two are officially a couple," said Mr. Parkinson, giving a greasy smile.

Suddenly, I am unable to breathe. I know that they are going to be married, but hearing it out loud is a whole new story than reading it in a letter.

I ran into the train, tears flooding my eyes and knocked over a beautiful, bony girl with curly brown hair and flawless skin.

"Scarlett?" one of my other best friends gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"D-d-raco and Pansy are engaged and neither of them told me until Draco wrote it in a letter!" I sniffed, the tears slowing. I didn't even know why I was crying, I didn't have feelings for Draco anymore.

Prim's chocolate eyes were filled with sympathy. "Are you two breaking up now?"

"He dumped me this summer," I said dully.

"Oh my freaking God, what happened?" demanded Hannah Nott, trailing behind her was Alanna Selwyn. "He dumped you? What is wrong with him?"

I explained what had happened while receving hugs and tissues.

"There is something wrong with Draco," said Alanna quietly.

"We're still friends," I said, "it's just that hearing that they are dating is a blow. It makes me think that things will change for the worse, even though we'll still be close. At least I hope so."

"Of course you will," Hannah said firmly.

"Scarlett, we're cool right?" Draco asked me.

We were sitting in the Slytherin common room where he had first asked me out.

"Of course," I grin, feeling like everything was back to normal. At least mostly.

_End of the Year _

_Harry's POV_

I had made a decision. I was going to ask Scarlett out. I could trust her. She knew everything about Sirius Black, she sympathized, she went with me and Hermoine to save Sirius and Buckbeak. I was going to do it. She and Draco broke up and now was the time.

_**Please review and I will update quickly! :) **_


End file.
